Code:Awaken
by KittyTheFreaky
Summary: *Remade*. -What happens with Jeremy and the others find out that X.A.N.A has one more Replika, in Maimi. What happens when the group goes there and finds something they won't forget, and how does this affect the group with their real life struggles. ,YxU,OxOC,JxA,OCxOC
1. Code:ReAwoken

Hey Guys so this is my First story in a LONG TIME so please tell me what you think!

-xoxo kitty the freaky

I don't Own anything CodeLyoko(I only am in love with it)

* * *

****Yumis Pov****

It had been Two Months after they shut down the computer that they learned of Xana's. Yumi was tapping her fingers on the table in her dining room, about ready to drop kick Hiroki out the window if he didn't stop bugging her about Ulrich. She was down to the last strand of willpower when she got a text, the text that reunited them.

_Jeremy:_

_'S.o.S Factory Now.'_

That was all he sent, that was all the five needed. It had been in the middle of a spring Saturday afternoon, everyone showed up without a problem. Odd and Ulrich had been about to leave to see a movie, William was just around the school, Aelita had been studying.

Yumi had cut through the forest to get to the factory, but still was the last of the Lyoko Warriors to swing down the ropes to the factory floor, the five smiling at her as she entered the elevator for the first time in months, it closing them and sending them to the depths of the factor. She didn't say anything as she look around the box elevator that was always here. This little box had been there though all of Xana's attacks. She hadn't realized it but they had stopped and were leaving, Jeremy saying something that even if she was paying attention she wouldn't have understand, it was Ulrichs hand on her shoulder that shook her from her trance.

"You okay Yumes?" he asked in that same worried tone he had always had whenever he would to wake her up from something. Ulrich had always been worried about her, which is why they could only be friends. She knew that if they had gotten together and she had screwed up and lost him, she would lose her best friend. A Simple nod of her head and a reassuring smile covered her face as they walked over to the long unused chair at the super computers monsters.

"Ya I'm fine." She said as she quickly stepped out his grasp and whipped some dust off the keyboard "I see Xana hasn't done his spring cleaning yet" she said jokingly receiving laughs from everyone but Jeremy, who just had a worried look on his face. He just shook his head as he looked at the four and took a deep breath before saying

"Some how, Xana's back, he even turned on the super computer." He said as the group quieted, Yumis face glued serious as she listened. _'Just when I thought our normal lives would return' _She thought as she tapped her thumb to her palm, eye widened at what he said next. "And…Xana has taken overseas super computer, Miami to be exact."

****Ulrichs POV****

"So what now then Einstein?" I could hear Odd saying from the other side of Jeremy. This was crazy, this wasn't suppose to happen. Just when things were turning normal. I could focus on soccer, grades and Yumi. Something had been off with her today it seemed. I messed with my collar as I listened to them talk.

"Simple. We reactive a tower and try to find our way into the net again. I have the coordinates of the new replica. We just need to remake the sub and head out." Jeremy said as if it was a simple a could be. Which we all knew it wasn't that easy.  
"It took months to make Skidbladnir what make you think you can due it sooner?" I said skeptically as I leaned against the wall behind them. I wasn't believing any of this.

"I should have the program and I'll stay here over night and work on it. We will launch in the morning and run it like we would any other. Then book it out." He said while adjusting his glasses "the data on the replica shows that xana has no where near his old energy. It should be game over this time."

"Like last time.." I could hear Yumi mutter under her breath, a small smirk twitching to my face.

"Look you get to work Einstein, we will get ready to go back to the dorms and get ready for this" I said simply as we all nodded.

Great just what we needed to have. More xana. "Lets just get this over with." I mumbled as I left the factory. Less then 24 hours and it would be over hopefully for good.

"So tomorrow after school we meet up here and head to the sunny city" Yumi said as we walked back to campus  
"I Call Going To the World! I wanna see if I can pick up some girls while im there!"Odd said as he ran ahead of them, Yumi and I shaking our heads as we did.

* * *

Sorry this is so short! Its just the start the next chapter will be long and suspenseful.

-Love KtF


	2. Replikas and Mystery

Part Two of the prologue! I really like this and I hope its long enough for you readers  
_**Still don't own Code Lyoko on any of the characters**_

-xoxo ktF

* * *

The Mission-

_Diary of Jeremy __Belpois. Last yesterday night i found out that X.A.N.A lived. Lucky he is only in one place, and the s__kidbladnir __ was easy to reprogram. Now all we need to do is one last mission and hope for the best. I can't help but wonder how he survived without us knowing in maimi, also how could he have gained enough power to connect here again. I fear the worst. That there might be people who want X.A.N.A to destory us._

The gang got to the factory straight after breakfast. Ulrich hated to admit it, He missed this. The hero act they had kept going while they secretly defended the world. It was a thrill. "Ah finally. You guys know the drill. To the scaners." Jeremy said as he typed away, ulrich hitting the button on the elevator, sending them down.

The scaners were restarted and they were loaded in, One by one. They took there normal trip. "Tansfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd." The wind tunnel started up and the doors were closed.

"Scaner Ulrich. Scaner Yumi. Scaner Odd." the speakers in the tubes spoke out.  
"Transfer" then a light flash hit theirs eyes.

Loud thuds were heard as the three were sent into the arena "hang on a second. Aleita and William will be there in a minute." The three warriors could hear as the two were scanned and sent into the Arena also.  
"Okay we are all here Jeremy." Ulrich said as they waited for the wall to open and took off. This should be easy with out none of xanas monsters.  
They were all shocked to find the key not there, the passage wide open to the Elevator.  
"Whats with this Einstein?" Odd asked as he peeked over the edge, looking for anything.  
"With xana there are no more monsters. Its just a life-less programed land." Jeremy's voice boomed from theirs ears. "Elevators here" he said as the five stepped onto it, being shot up into the hanger.

Since the last time it was destroyed, Jeremy had added a fourth Navskid for William. Yumi still had a bad feeling of him being in Lyoko but then again, It just felt bad being here again. They had too many close calls in Lyoko where they were almost gone for ever.

The Skid was looking just as it did though, almost like a space ship to their lost past.

It didn't take them long to get in the skid and take off, making their way to the digital sea and into the hang of the old business while Aelita found the last replika. Odd cracked bad jokes and Ulrich gave him a halfhearted laugh, making his ego not fall as badly as it would have. William was amazed, this his first time being in the skid and in the digital sea not under xanas control. Yumi was just quiet.  
"So its decided. Yumi, William and I go and take out the computer. Ulrich and Odd Guard." Aelita said, breaking the silence.  
"What! I wanna go shoot things!" Odd complained as Aelita opened the lock on the replika. Finally they were in. Mission Time.

_-the replika-_

"Another Forest?" Ulrich said as they connected to a tower, with strangely had no glow till Jeremy activated it. "Anyways ready guys" Jeremy said as he got a string of yes.

"Teleportation Yumi. Teleportation William. Teleportation Aelita." The commands were stated as the three left for the real world

" Energize Ulrich. Energize Odd" Jeremy stated as the two were sent out of the ship.

_-With Yumi, Aelita and William-_

"We are here Jeremy." Yumi said simply as she looked around. They landed in some sort of test room. She looked around, her fans ready as she peeked out the window, Seeing nothing but swamp for miles. "I'm guessing were are in the Everglades." she said simply as the three peeked out the window.  
"Good news guys the super computer is just down the hall." He said as they all made their way to the door. Yumi just shook her head as she saw a group of five blocks blocking**_(A/N:ha. Play on words)_** their way.  
"Bad news Jeremy Xana send up a welcome back party" Aelita said as they got ready to fight. Lasers were slung towards the three. William lunged at two, attacking them as Yumi sent one of her fans out, cutting through two blocks as she used the other one to block lasers, jumping back into a back flip to dodge a attack.

_-Back with Ulrich and Odd-_

Odd sighed as he swung around on his overboard, circling the tower.

"This is Boring!" He screamed to the nothingness as Ulrich just laughed "Maybe if you keep screaming xana will send us some entertainment." he said jokingly till he noticed something. A Person to be exact. The tower was surrounded by two paths, with a third one cutting between the two. "Odd Look" Ulrich said quickly, unaware his friend was already looking.

On the third path was a girl, decked in black and teal armor, running as her deep brown hair braided down her back followed her, blowing back as she ran. Apparently she heard him because she came to a stop looking down one of the paths at them. "do you think shes xana?" Ulrich asked, looking at Odd  
"Possibly." He said as they watched her shift and watch them.  
"Jeremy you not gonna believe this. There is someone else here."

_-to the others-_

The last block blew up as Yumis fans sliced through its eye. "Jeremy how about some Life points stats?" she asked as the looked down the corner. "Aelita has 80, You have 60, William has a little less then 30." The three nodded as the followed their way through the building. "Okay the computer is down the hallway to the right." he said simply as they followed, seeing two doors, both with lights on. "Which one Jeremy?"  
"what do you mean which one? There is only one room on my map."  
"well there are two doors."

Yumi said as she took a look through the door on the right. She gasped at what she saw. The only thing in the room was a clear glass container with a girl, who looked about her age, maybe younger in it. Eyes shut like she was asleep. She shook her head and pointed to the other door. "That one." she said as they entered, a computer that looked just like theirs sat before them. "this is it." Aelita said as she got to work on cracking the codes

_-Odd and Ulrich-_

"Sorry guys I was with the others. What do you mean someones there?" Jeremy said finally as the three stayed in a stair off.  
"there is a girl here."  
"Is she with xana?" He asked  
"No idea bu-" he started but did finish as in one quick motion, there was a movement with the girl and on Odd's overboard there was a silver ninja star wedged in and one going towards Ulrich's face, him quickly dodging it. "shes attacking us Jeremy!" Ulrich said as Odd huffed.

"She. Got. My. Board." he said as if he turned into a bull, his face red with rage as the board going after her as she sprinted on. "Odd!" Ulrich called, starting up the overbike and following.

"Laser arrow!" Odd shouted as another three arrows show at the girl, one hitting her arm, making her grasp it as she ran. Ulrich was catching up to her when he was shocked to see she was going to another tower. This one was glowing Red. There were two Krabs guarding it. "Odd. Krabs ahead." He said as he pulled out one of his swords. Again he was shocked when they started shooting at her also. "wait!" he said as he halted the bike, odd coming to his level.  
"Who is she if xana doesn't want her here also?" Odd said as they watched her take out the two krabs with her stars.  
"Guys they are destroying the computer get back to the ship" Jeremy said, seeing the land behind the tower start to disappear. Ulrich shot out back to the tower with the ship but Odd watched the mystery girl as she looked at him for a minute, Teal eyes staring at him as she realized what was happening. "NO." she shouted as she ran towards the tower, getting inside as it vanished. After that he noticed what was going on and started making his way back to the ship. The group took off as the last replika was destroyed. Odd and Ulrich knew what they saw. Another human. Another Warrior.

_-back at the factory-_

The six sat in the computer room as Jeremy came back up the ladder. "Computers off. For good this time." he said as the all nodded. It was around 12:30 now. Three hours they had been gone. They all started to heard off as Odd and Ulrich hung out in the back, talking about the mystery girl.

"We should have told him about her more. Maybe she was another Aelita" Ulrich said as the made their way through the sewers.  
"Ya but what does it matter. She probably in the Digital sea now, gone forever." Odd said, though he was skeptical himself. He could overheard Yumi's conversation with Aelita, About a girl in the factory who looked asleep. Mystery was what he was calling her. Something told him they would be back at the factory soon enough to deal with her.

* * *

*insert creppy music* What do you guys think! Review with guesses of who Mystery girl could be (she may be a OC also)

-xoxo KtF


	3. A Note

Hey Guys its KtF! So this is the first offical chapter of Code awaken, Hope you like it!

**I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR ANY OF THE CAHRACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS**

* * *

_-4 months later-_

All had gone back to normal at kadic. The six friends had gone back to their normal lives, a live without xana. Odd and Ulrich still got bad grades, but they were making improvements. Yumi joined the track team, and ended up winning three awards in the 500 run. William still tried to get Yumi to date him, no luck for him. Jeremy and Aelita acted the same, always playing with a computer, sometimes Jeremy even would go with her to her mixing. Then the first summer without Xana hit. Everyone took off, Odd to a trip with his family to Greece, William went to America with a travel group, Yumi to japan like every year, Ulrich went back home to Germany to ski, Aelita and Jeremy went to his house, hanging out all summer. It has been months since everyone saw each other but today is the first day back at kadic.

_-As Odd is walking into school with Ulirch-_

"-And then we went to this thing called the..parth-..pathern…Anyways! It was huge and I met this really cool girl, she only spoke greek so I had to charm her without words of-"  
"Odd."  
"yeah?"  
"shut up"  
Ulrich could only smirk as his friend made a hissing noise to having his story cut off, but he was tried from his trip and he just wanted to relax, since classes started in two days.  
Odd just huffed as they walked in silence to the bench, where four friends were waiting for them, talking and joking around, Aelita was the first one to notice them  
"Hello boys!" she had said happily, hugs were exchanged. Ulrich couldn't help but notice she went to Odd first, giving him a long hug, Odd joking around and swinging her around saying "Hey Princess, how was the royal treatment at Jeremys." She was only giggling as he put her down. "It was amazinggg!" she over exaggerate as she gave Ulrich a quick hug. The group spend a while talking, everyone telling storys, Odd pushing Ulrich for not letting him finish his. It was all great till they heard a unwelcoming call. "ULRICH HONEY"  
Ulrich just sighed as the group laughed, Odd smirking evilly "SISSI DEAR YOUR ULRICH HONEY IS RIGHT HERE" Odd said happily as Ulrich punched his shoulder, too late though. Sissi was on her way over and the group turned sour.

"Hello ews, Ulrich dear how was your summer?" sissi said, attempting to hug him but he stepped back as soon as she did "Well it was good till right now." He mumbled, sticking his hands in his pocket as William spoke up "Oh sissi I forgot to find you jim told me to get you to the rec room since you're the monitor and all." He said with a smirk "Apparently someone defaced it and _you_ have to clean it up" he said, Yumi hiding behind Jeremy to keep her laugh from showing. Sissi only huffed as her and William walked off.  
"Remind me I owe him big time" Ulrich said as he looked at yumi, smiling knowing she was the one who did it. Sissi was saying she was their friend but that didn't change anything with the way they acted to each other

As the guys were all splitting up, Yumi and Aelita going to step up her dorm, Jeremy to his Ulrich and Odd went to theirs, their bags on their shoulders as they passed room after room, finding home sweet home for the next few months. Ulrich decided to take a nap and Odd went walk around campus, checking on the new girls and the new pool table they added to the rec room. He whistled as he walked to the rec room, his hands in his pocket as she walked along the path, waving to a few people he knew, getting slapped by only two girls. Today must have been a slow day.

As he went into the rec room he noticed Jim and Mr. Delmas were showing some girl with a bag slung over her shoulder around. The second he saw her from the table he knew who he was after this year. Come on, how could he not go after her, even from behind she looked smoking. He crept from a far as she talked with the adults, them leaving after a few minutes.

_'Time for the one and only 'Odd the Great' to show her around.' _He thought as he stood up, about to walk over to her when she turned around and he finally got a good look at her. Soft brown hair flowing down just pass her shoulders, her bangs were in a braid pinned back and out of her face. Kinda small in frame, a black leather jacket over a light teal colored tank top, a belt hanging loosely at her waist, black cuffed shorts oddly being worn with calf high black combat boots. She looked like your stereo typical bad girl. Odd was going to walk over to her when he stopped dead in his tracks, noticing for the first time something that gave him chills, watching her like a hawk. Teal eyes. Instantly he felt his mind shift back to a moment.

_Ulrich has already taken off back to the tower as the replika fell apart but Odd kept his eyes on mystery girl, her teal ones starring back at him. He was startled out of his trance when she screamed "NO" and ran into the red tower just before it fell apart. He shook it off and jeremys voice telling him to get back to the ship sent him into reality and he pressed forward on the overboard, taking off as the replika fell apart._

Mystery was here. Odd was in shock as she walked by, watching him carefully. He didn't dare move as she walked over to him, his voice and throat closed all together. His breathing was hard as she laid a note on the table, before walking away. If looks could kill he would be dead right now. She wasn't under Xanas control though, he could tell by her eyes. There was no symbol in them. She had just left and Odd sat there for a while before picking up the note and reading it over, his heart skipping a beat as he finished the note. He just shoved it into his pocket and stood up, going back to his room. Ulrich had to hear about this.

_'I know who you and your friends are. Meet me in the park tonight, 10:30. Bring them'_


	4. Group Choice

**_ELLO__ LOVES_**

So this chapter is really short but its just a transition about the group, hope you guys enjoy it!

**I don't own Code Lyoko or its characters**

* * *

_-Back with in Ulrich's and Odd's room. Everyone's there-_

"What do you mean the girl fro lyoko is here?" Jeremy asked, his hand resting on his chin. He was on the same bed as aelita and William, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi on Ulrich's bed as the talked.  
"Wait just a second. What are you guys talking about?" Yumi asked, Aelita nodding along with William. The guys had forgot they weren't there that day.  
"Well while you guys were destroying the last super computer, there was a girl. She attacked us then lead us to Xana's tower, where his welcoming parent attacked her." Ulrich said simply as odd took up the story  
"then she ran into the tower once the replkia started to be destroyed, she looked scared.." Odd said, mumbling the last part under his breath, no one else hearing it.  
"I don't like this at all." William voice in  
"Ya why should we go, It could be a trap." Jeremy said.  
This wasn't making sense to Odd, They had found another person like them. Another Lyoko warrior. How could they not want to go met her!

"I say we go, who knows what she could know about xana. Plus face it, shes one of us." Odd had said, running his hand through his gelled up hair.  
"Okay so we should take a vote." Aelita said and the all nodded.  
"So who's for it?" Jeremy said. Odds hand shot up, along with Yumi and Ulrichs. Strangely Aelitas went up also.

"Really Aelita?" Jeremy said, shocked by her choice. He always was it seemed.  
"Yes. Face it we are all thinking the same thing. What if shes like me." Aelita said, everyone shifted uncomfortably. Odd only nodded, that's what he and Ulrich had though all along.  
"So we go then its settled." Yumi said standing up and stretching. "Aelita I'll call my mom and tell her I'm staying the night with you so we don't have to worry about me sneaking out," Aelita nodded in return.

"Well we will see you guys at 10 at the gate." Yumi and Aelita said, everyone fileing out after them.

Ulrich could tell something was up with Odd, so he nudged his good buddy as kiwi settled into his bed. "You okay bro?" he asked as Odd just laid down, looking up at the ceiling his hand in his pocket. "hm..Ya I'm fine just wondering about this girl..." he said, trailing off. Ulrich could only laugh at his friend. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower." he said and stood up, leaving the room without a response from Odd. As soon as he left he took the folded up note from his pocket, opening it slowly and reading it over and over. Something about this girl made him feel, Odd.**(A/N-YES I WENT ALL PUNNY)**

* * *

So Thats it, What do ya'll think with happen with mystery. ALSO I'M PUTTING UP A POLL FOR HER NAME! VOTE VOTE VOTE IT WILL BE ON MY PROFILE! THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE

-XOXOXOXOX KittyTheFreaky


	5. Sneaking out part 1

_KtF DOES NOT OWN CODE LYOKO_

* * *

_-With 'Mystery'-  
*In her POV*_

I sat there on my new bed, at my new school, a new life away from my past. Away from everything that has been haunting me the last few months since I woke up. It took a while but I finally tracked all of Xana's and these, other people back to a school called Kadic. It didn't take long to tell Pelly I wanted to go away and offer this school.

It was a nice school just I already saw one. It wasn't hard to miss him; he looked like he did on the other world. It was weird to see someone with purple hair and spiked up but she couldn't miss him, he was with who he guessed were the other people. Xana had told her there were five of them but she only saw two. At second glance that morning she had recognized the second guy from the motorcycle, they were with two girls, one with black hair the other with pink, and a boy with blonde hair.

(A/N: After William and Sissi left is when she saw them)

She wanted to confront them then but she was being shepherded around by that dumb teacher Jim.

I saw the second guy again in the rec room and that's where she made her move. It freaked her out the way he looked at her, but she guessed he could recognize her also by her teal color. It was my color. With that I looked at the clock again.

_10:05_

I sighed but stood up and grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder as I peeked outside the door and then locked it, before grabbing my key and moving to the window, prying it open and climbing out of the room.

I dropped with a thud to the ground; luckily my window was right behind a bush. I peeked around seeing no one and ran towards the park, watching out for anyone who could be outside at this time. Luckily no one was out.

_-In the park-_

It wasn't long till I was at the park and I found a spot and waited there. A bench across from some old creepy house. It looks like it hadn't been used in a long time. Something about it gave me a bad feeling but I just ignore it, checking my watch.  
_10:27_

_Any minute now. They should show up any minute now. Time to learn the truth._ I looked over when I heard footsteps and saw six silhouettes walking towards me. I stood up, noticing the once I saw earlier first.

_Two girls, three guys- wait. A Fourth one? _

My heart froze when I saw who it was. The one who traced my nightmares every night since I had been back. Xana's slave was with them? I thought they were the good guys. I was barley noticing they were right in front of me when I narrowed her eyes at the guy, whispering "You…" Before I couldn't hold back my anger and lunged at the kid, sending him back to the ground in shock.


	6. Sneaking out part 2

_KtF DOES NOT OWN CODE LYOKO_

* * *

*Ulrichs POV*

The group was shocked to see the girl just lunge at William, but the second she did Yumi went after her and yanked her off William, Ulrich feeling a bit of jealousy that she was taking her off him so suddenly.  
Yumi had the girl pined on the ground in seconds, sitting on her back to keep her down.  
"What was that? You wanted to talk!" She said angrily, the girl breathing hard under her.

Ulrich was shocked when Odd stepped forward and nudged Yumi off, pulling the other girl to her feet.  
_Great my good buddy has fallen for this chick _Ulrich thought as Yumi looked at Odd shocked "What are you doing she just tried to attack William!" she said, Aelita stepping forward and turning to the girl, saying in a sweeter voice. "What's your name anyways?"

The girl just looked at everyone, stepping away from odd and fixing her twisted back before saying. "My names Charlotte." She said simply, looking back at William and pointing "and why in the name of everything good is One of Xana's workers here!" she asked, looking more towards Odd with the question, since he didn't attack her probably.

Ulrich just started laughing, everyone looking at him confused. "Do you really not get it?" he asked, looking at Jeremy who nodded, pushing his glasses up before looking at the group "Since she is from Xana's Replika, she would only know William as being Xana's slave." He said simply. The girl spited on the ground and looked like she was about to attack him again "Not to mention he is the one who brought us to that Monstrous place!" She said a bit too loudly and Odd hushed her  
"So Charlotte but can you be quiet we aren't supposed to be out here." She had only rolled her eyes and walked away from him more.

"Wait…I brought you to Lyoko?" William finally chimed in, picking himself off the ground. He honestly looked hurt, while the Charlotte girl just looked ready to pounce, which Ulrich would honestly want to see again.  
"Yes. You took me and two others there." She said softer, looking at the ground.  
"Two others?" Jeremy said, "What happen to you gu-?"  
"Look I don't want to talk about it" She growled, clinching her fist.

"Anger problems.." Yumi mumbled under her breath, Charlotte shooting her head up at her. He was waiting for a fight when she just nodded "Yes I do and you would too if you had been though what I have." She said back coldly  
"We have trust me" Yumi replied and apparently this had been annoying Aelita because she groaned and said "Will you guys shut up!" Everyone, even Charlotte starred in shock. Aelita didn't get mad easily.

Aelita turned back to charlotte and gave small smile "Look I know it must be tough getting use to things since your computer shut down, but we just want to learn what happen. By the way, I'm Aelita, That's Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy and William." She said gesturing out everyone

She only nodded and looked at the pinked hair girl and smiled "Thanks..and sorry about that I get worked up easy." She apologized. The Seven moved over to the bench again, Aelita looking at the hermitage the whole time, Jeremy comforting her as they all circled around the bench, Charlotte, Aelita and Odd on it, Ulrich standing behind it and Yumi, William and Jeremy in front of them.  
"So ask away" Charlotte said simply and Jeremy went first, being the brains and all.

"What happen to you on Lyoko?"  
"Lyoko?" She asked back questioningly, then it clicking that was where she was "Well…we were kind of just there. Xana kept us locked up, but I broke free and ran off. You guys showed up and boom, computers down, I'm out but I still haven't found the others. " she said as she tapped her hand on the bench.

We all sat in silence for a moment then Aelita, who still kept her eyes on the house spoke up. "So Where are you from?". She had probably asked it to get her mind off things, since if she did have anger management problems William was still in front of her and mostly will go after him. Ulrich of course wouldn't mind that.

"That building you found the computer in. That's where I lived, Well a few feet away in a house." She said simply. "My dad was in change of making sure no one went inside the place while it was out of use." her voice sounded like she was doing everything in her power not to cry. Ulrich checked his watch, _'Almost 11. We should get back soon' _he thought as Yumi asked the next question.  
"Why come to Kadic then?" Charlotte almost instantly laughed.  
"Why do you think? You know to anyone who can remember the Return to past, Kadic is the center of everything Xana. Plus it's far away, good place for a new start." She said as she glanced back at Yumi. Something about this girl made Ulrich not like her and like her all in one. She had spunk, but he didn't like it being towards Yumi. He asked the next question  
"I just want to know something. What made you recognize Odd first?"  
"His hair" She said and the group started to laugh a little, Odd smoothing back his pointed up hair  
"I Know it is quite a sight" he bragged and She just stood up.

"Anyways. I have to get settled in tomorrow, So good night." She said starting to walk away, before stopping and peeking over her shoulder. "I guess it was nice to meet you guys" She said before walking off again.

They all started to walk back also, confused at the face the girl was going deeper into the woods. Jeremy noticed to and shifted to Aelita and were whispering a little. "...-you don't thing...-she couldn't know...-well she worked for xana." Ulrich could pick up from their conversation as he peeked back. It did look like she was going to the factory. _'No way she can't know where it is. She just got here'_ he thought to himself as they made their way to the school.  
"Strange girl.." He mumbled to himself.


End file.
